Leeks For Everyone!
by Maroon Cross
Summary: One-Shots for Miku pairings. Since my stories lack Negitoro and Miku love, I decided to create this little stories about them! The first two are MikuxLuka though since I chose to change the name, the new and other chapters will have Mikux? She will be paired with others as well, not only Luka. There will also be a lot of rare pairings in here later on. MikuxLuka is the Main Couple!
1. Truth or Dare

**Hey! The Maroon Cross here! I decided to help get my Creative side running by doing some One-shots. If I think I can convert it to a story, I might actually do that.**

**Anyway, I don't own anything but my Oc's and I think the plot of my story...?**

**Enjoy this NegiToro Goodness! Might have character bashing!**

**I don't own the app: "Truth or Dare" Used in this chapter, most if not all the Truth's/Dare's are from the app itself! I DON'T OWN IT! But I do own an iPod touch ^_^**

* * *

Truth or Dare

Miku poked at her iPod touch, giggling as she did so gaining the stares of her school mates as they walked by her.

"Uh, Miku...?" A head of teal looked up and grinned as she saw the pinkette standing in front her, "Yes, Luka-chan?" Luka raised an eyebrow, "We were looking for you since you didn't show up at our table. Imagine my surprise at seeing you at this bench staring so intently at your iPod?"

Miku shook her head, "Gomen, but look at this app I got!" Shoving the iPod to Luka's face shocked the pinkette so much she slmost fell back, "Ah, yes, that looks nice Miku" She spoke not really paying attention to what was on it before grabbing the younger girl by the wrist. "Now come on, everyone's at the roof right now."

Stumbling slightly, the tealette quickly pushed the home button before shoving it securely in her skirts pocket. "Hai, hai!"

* * *

Slamming the door open, Miku grinned sheepishly as the others stared at her. "Sorry for keeping you waiting..." She trailed off as she took a seat next between Luka and Lily, the former having sat down when they got there.

"It's alright Miku-chan! But what kept you?" The orange loving blonde questioned as she saw Miku take out the iPod again... that was till Luka snatched it.

"Ah! Well I was playing with some apps I just downloaded last night and got carried away, gomen." She looked down before trying to discreetly get the electronic out of the tuna lovers hands, only to fail miserably as she lost her balance and tumbled to the ground.

"Luka! Give it back!" The tealette whined as the pinkette chuckled, "Not until I see what's got you so unfocused right now...?" Her pink eyebrows rose as she read the apps inside the younger woman's device.

"Hmm, lets see... '3D Vocaloid Chibi's'?, 'Truth or Dare', Vocaloid Fanfiction?... Miku what do you do on this thing? It has over 20 apps already!" Miku's blush intensified after every app name Luka read out, "It's 32 Gb Luka-chan! It can hold a lot!" Was her weak attempt at fighting back.

Miku continued talking anyways. "And I was busy watching our chibi selves dance. Remember at the bench, I showed you a video of you in a tuna suit in chibi form dancing and you said it was nice."

This time Luka blushed as she spotted Miku's eyes twinkle and groaned. Maybe she should have payed attention to what was shown to her cause she couldn't tell if it was a lie or not.

The laughter coming from the others didn't seem to help one bit either.

"Well- Whatever!" The pinkette gave up and tried to hide her lightly blushing face by turning to her side, Miku giggled anyway. "Okay, now since you know, want to play my Truth or Dare app? I never had a chance to use it yet since the guys were busy and there has to be 2 or more players."

Miku's question seemed to snap Luka out of it and she immediately agreed, without Miku it was pretty awkward for some of them to just sit there waiting. Most of them nodded and Miku grinned, "Yay! Let me set this up then! Give me a moment..."

The others crowded around her as she put her password in and unlocked it after she snatched it back from Luka. Browsing through her app collection, Miku tapped on the icon and waited for it to load before placing their names in.

Player 1: Miku

Player 2: IA

Player 3: Luka

Player 4: Lily

Player 5: Meiko

Player 6: Gakuko

Player 7: Rin

Player 8: Gumi

Player 9: Miki

Player 10: CUL

Player 11: Zatsune

Player 12: Tei

Player 13: Lenka

Player 14: Mew

Which some were forced to play because of others, or boredom drove them that way, the world may never know...

The others that weren't in the game were bystanders who took their phones out to record the event. Everyone waited as Miku read the instructions before shaking her iPod.

Glancing at the screen as it slowed to a stop, everyone looked at the name it landed on...

'_Mew_'

"So, Mew-chan, Truth or Dare?" Miku didn't waste any time, she was too excited to see what she would pick and what the outcome might be.

"Hmmm... I chose truth...?" Miku nodded, slightly down since she didn't pick dare and tapped truth.

"_Who is your least favorite person?_ Mew?" All ears leaned in to hear her answer, Mew was neutral to everyone. So to see if she didn't like anyone would be quite surprising.

"It would have to be Gakupo."

Sweatdrops came round as everyone face faulted. So blunt. "Why?"

Mew looked at Meiko and answered with, "Because he is a creeper."

Miku sighed as silence ensued. "ANYWAY, how bout' we continue?" After they returned to normal, 'Sure' or 'Ok' were echoed over the rooftops.

Shaking the iPod again, the screen flashed before stopping.

'_CUL_'

"So Truth or Dare?" Miku didn't even need to say her name since everyone already saw it.

CUL grinned, "Gimme' a dare!"

"_Tell a non-player that you have to go to the bathroom to take a shit..."_ as Miku finished her sentence, the others slightly blushed at her profanity. "It says '_Number 2_' Miku-chan!"

The tealette blinked innocently as Rin told her that. "Ain't it the same thing?" The others sweatdropped, "Moving on... CUL has to go do that dare..." Lily spoke, breaking another awkward silence.

Abruptly, CUL stood up and moved to the railing of the school as everyone watched. "I GOT TO TAKE A SHIT!~" As she trailed the last word out, her sentence echoed across the schools yard as the remaining students stopped and stared up at her as she grinned.

"Happy?" The others nodded, amazed.

"Next is _Tei-chan_!" Miku announced, gaining their attention again.

"Dare!" The silvered haired woman said, with a slightly insane undertone. Nodding, Miku touched the dare button.

"_Get some toilet paper and roll it up to the back of your pants, if someone points it out, act surprised... _Or you could just stab them if you want?" Miku suggested as Tei got up to go to the bathroom.

* * *

Tei returned minutes before covered in toilet paper and blood. Sighing, Miku took out a handkerchief and wiped her tsundere's side's shocked face while everyone else watched in both amusement and shock themselves.

"Okay then!' Miku clapped her hands. "Next up is... Luka-chan!"

The pinkette paused slightly and began thinking, humming as she did so. "I guess I will go with... Dare" she said, certainty in her voice as Miku shook the hand-held device.

"_Open dare! Leave the room so the others can decide..._ Well, Luka. Can you step out for a moment?" Nodding, the pink haired woman stood and left as the other decide.

Arguing started happening as no one could think of anything to embarrass the woman waiting behind the door. That was before Meiko looked at Miku and grinned.

"I know!" The sounds stopped as people stared. "Call Luka in, I have a good one! And before you ask, it's a surprise." she responded quickly, seeing their mouths open while their eyes sparkled with a sense of curiousness.

Groaning, Miku stood and opened the door, welcoming Luka back as they went back to their previous seats. Meiko grinned as she winked in Luka's direction.

"Kiss the one you love..."

"..."

Nobody said or did anything as Luka's face lit up. Nodding she hesitantly breathed in before quickly tapping Miku on the shoulder, taking notice of the eyes around her.

As Miku turned, teal eyes widened as the pinkettes lips came crashing down upon hers. Realization crept up her spine as she kissed back before both pulled away, slightly out of breath.

"L-Luka?"

The pinkette looked up, "Yes?"

Miku smiled, "I love you too."

Before another kiss could happen, giggling resounded through their ears as flash's flashed through their eyes. looking at their group, they saw they had the whole thing on tape.

Chuckling even through her blush, Luka spoke. "We're an item now?"

Miku nodded, "Totally!"

* * *

It took some time for everything to settle down, and when it did. It was _Gakuko's_ turn.

"Truth." Was let out of her lips and eyes watched as Miku tapped on that button, "_What is your best physical feature?_" Blushing, Gakuko coughed into her hand as she chocked on her spit.

"My uh... Hips?" Nodding, the others giggled at her embarrassment.

"Next up is... Lily-chan!"

Looking to the blond mentioned the others heard a 'Dare' come from her.

Miku snickered as she read the context. "_Draw a face on your hand and only communicate through your hand-puppet till your next turn."_

Grinning, said blond did as said, even speaking in a very cartoonish voice just to amuse the others some more.

"Lenka-chan, Truth or dare?" Miku questioned. "Dare!" Lenka grinned.

"Whoa! You girls sure love taking the 'risk'!" Meiko exclaimed sarcastically.

Ignoring the brunette, the others stared in wonder as Miku bursted out laughing holding her sides as she rolled on the ground.

"Lenka-chan! You-Ya' Have To-ta' LICK IT! Lick another persons... ANOTHER PERSONS ARMPIT!" Trying to hold her composure, Miku failed as her words were jumbled and rushed, but when the others heard it, they laughed along as well.

Except for Lenka.

She blushed like crazy instead.

"WHAT! No! I don't want it! I want truth, give me truth!" Rin patted her back in pity while holding the giggles in herself. "Too late for that."

"Who's ... armpit?" The words seemed to be a strain to her throat as she struggled to say it. Miku laughed some more, "MEIKO'S!" Tears spilled out of her eyes as she laughed. It was too much!

Meiko's eyes widened as Lenka sulked, both looking at eachother before sighing.

Just get this dumb dare over with...

* * *

Blushing, Lenka chewed at her banana endlessly to get the taste out of her mouth.

"IT TASTE LIKE SAKE! SHE SWEATS OUT SAKE!" Was screeched as the others laughed at their predicament.

"Yay! My turn now!" Heads turned as they heard the teal princess's squeal. "I pick dare!"

Quickly tapping at the icon she pouted, "Awww~! It's an open dare!"

Standing up, she went to where Luka went for her open dare and sat down.

With the others was different though...

As soon as Miku was out of sight, Rin screamed 'MAKE OUT SESSION' and at that the players froze at the amount of killing intent rolling off of Luka.

"W**i**t**h** W**h**o **R**i**n**?**"** Luka's voice was eerily sweet, scaring most, if not all of them.

"W-With you Luka! A make-out session with Luka would be Miku's d-dare!" Laughing nervously, Rin sighed in relief when the aura disappeared and when Luka nodded her head cheerfully. "Good!"

The others didn't know what to do but agree.

Luka sure can be scary...

Calling Miku back in, she sat down at the bench on the roof this time, leaning against the building.

Imagine her surprise when Luka climbed onto her lap straddling her. Imagine her face when Luka whispered what her dare was in her ear.

Grinning, Miku leaned up and met the other woman's lips.

They stayed connected for more then half an hour...

* * *

Groaning, Gumi couldn't deal with the moans anymore and snapped.

"That's enough! Lets move on now!"

When she said that, it broke the connection Miku and Luka had as the jumped apart in surprise before blushing. Nodding, Miku continued their game.

"Miki-chan, Truth or dare?" Miku spoke, coughing to regain herself when Luka winked at her direction and blew a kiss.

"I'll go with dare just like the others!" Was her excited response.

"_Allow someone else to style your hair_" Miku told her, "Let me rephrase it. _Let Lily-chan style your hair with the help of Zatsune-chan_" The tealette said as her quiet giggles came out of her slightly bruised lips.

Miki gulped as Zatsune pulled out scissors form nowhere and as Lily wiggled her fingers.

* * *

Miki sat at a corner, her hair pulled all the way back being held with gel while two bangs stood straight up, acting like horns. She cried waterfalls.

"So next is..." Miku continued, not minding the whimpering at all. "Rin-chan!"

"Oh~ OH~ DARE ME! DARE!" Was screamed as Rin jumped up and down waving her arms round.

"_Ask Miku to give you a honey facial. If there is no honey, use something else that'll work..."_ Miku grinned and dug in her bag, pulling out a whip-cream bottle.

Miku moved in front of Rin as the blond sat on the bench she was just on and started working on her. Moving her arms this, to that, to sqiggley to straight till she was done with her master piece.

Moving aside, Rin was revealed with a stereotype french mustache combined with Santa Claus's beard.

They all couldn't help it and cam out laughing.

"N-Next is Gumi-chan!" Miku gasped out, "Truth or dare?"

"I ain't no pansy! So dare!" The green haired woman declared grinning.

"_Make the most funniest face you can._" Miku read out and watched as Gumi became cross-eyed, pulled at her ears, and blew up her cheeks all the while dancing like a monkey. The came out laughing some more.

"Luka-chan! Truth or Dare?" Miku questioned after calming herself.

"Again with dare, it's been doing me good anyway." Luka replied with another wink as she licked her lips.

Miku smiled back, her cheeks having a light tint of pinks as she read the dare. "_Do a handstand for as long as possible."_

Luka blushed, "But- My skirt...?" Her question was responded when Miku, again dug into her bag and pulled out a pair of short-shorts.

"Here!" She spoke as she gently tossed it at Luka. Blushing, she quickly put it on before doing her dare.

Lasting a full minute before she fell...

* * *

After laughing some more, Miku shook the iPod again and got herself as a victim.

"Hmm? Seems like I have to do this then..." Miku said as the others watched her. Pulling out a pen, paper, and some tape. She wrote 'Whistle if you think I'm cute' Before tapping it to her back with Kiku's help.

Luka whistled immediately, slightly embarrassing Miku as she blushed again.

"Anyway..." Miku coughed again. "It's Meikoi-chans turn!"

"Since everyone rarely chose truth, I'll do it." Meiko responded.

"_Would you date someone ugly and rich or attractive and poor?_" Miku asked and watched as the brunette thought about it.

"Attractive and poor. I can't dead with rich snobs, and we ARE rich already so, yeah" Meiko spoke.

Nodding, Miku waved her hand round and waited.

"Zatsune-chan, your turn!" Was the cheery tone of Miku's voice as she sat next to her alter ego, not at all afraid anymore.

"Meh, Dare me." Tapping the option Zatsune wanted, Miku giggled. "_Take another players socks and put it on your hands for one round._"

Zatsune looked around before glancing back at Miku and grinning. "What are you- KYAAA!" Miku yelped as she got pounced on, Luka was just too shocked to do anything. Besides, Zatsune was only aiming for Miku's feet nothing bad right?

* * *

After getting violated, Miku shook the iPod again plainly ignoring Zatsune who was now using her socks as a puppets and put her shoes back on when it landed on a name.

"IA-chan, truth or dare?" Was repeated from Miku's lips.

"Dare please." IA spoke as she raised her eyebrow.

"Your lucky your is easy. _Give everyone playing a hi-five_" Miku told her as she sat there relieved. "Thank Kami-sama..." She mumbled before going around the group slapping their hands.

"Alright! Now it's-" Miku was cut off as the bell rung. Everyone sighed, lunch break was over...

Standing up, they all rushed to class after saying their 'See ya later's to eachother. "See you girls at home!" Miku yelled across the hall to some of the others before entering her classroom with Rin, Luka, and IA.

Miki remained on the rooftop, sulking in a corner as she mumbled about her hair.

* * *

**Hoped you enjoyed this! Reviews are welcomed!**

**I got this idea when I was messing around with my 'Truth or Dare' app on my iPod and it came to me like BAM! Add the Vocaloid characters names in it and you won't need to stress over what they have to do!**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! I am going for NegiToro all the way!**

**-The Maroon Cross**


	2. Where's The Negi?

**Sorry for the wait! But here's another little drabble with the Vocaloids!**

**At HopeBlossom: Thanks! And I guess what I did to Miki was pretty mean, but hey! That was her dare! xD**

**At yuuki yama: NEGITORO FTW! ^.^**

**At Stalker01: Another Truth or Dare drabble? Sure! I might get to work on it later!**

**At Chinensis' Fan: Your thanking me? I should thank you! :D Thanks for the review, and no problem!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! **

**Once again, sorry for the wait and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Main:MikuxLuka**

She stared blankly at the women in front of her as they fidgeted under her stare. Her teal eyes bore into each and everyone of theirs as she examines then thoroughly before closing her eyes, eyebrow twitching.

"What do you mean there are no leeks left?" Her voice was devoid of any emotion as she waited for an answer. None came. The twitching increased as her mouth was pulled into a strained smile.

"I asked a question. What. Do. You. Mean. There. Was. No. Negi?"

Silence was her answer again.

Her eyes snapped open, smile gone along with the twitch. They gulped.

"W-Well Miku-chan!" Rin tried first. "We were at the market but it was so crowded! And once people saw we were there, they immediately asked for you!"

"We told them you were busy, nyah~ But they wouldn't listen!" Iroha took it from there before Lily joined the fray. "Yeah! Then the bastards thought they could lure you out if they bought some negi for you! Then Ruko was like, 'Miku won't go to your old asses even if you bought all the negi in the world!' I told her shut her trap, but they bought the negi anyway!"

Ruko cursed as the stare was turned to her suddenly turned to a heated glare, she sent a glare herself to Lily who grinned sheepishly. Where was Luka when you need her!

"I was just joking Miku-chan! Swear!" Just as the tealette smiled, the multicolored eyed girl breathed a sigh of relief. Which instantly vanished upon the french bread in Miku's hands.

"Wha-What are you gonna-! No! I'M SORRY! WAH! GOH! OWWWWW~!" As the younger diva raised her hand above her head and whacked her with a grin, everyone winced at each shout of pain.

'_Miku-chan sure can be scary!'_ Lily, Iroha, and Rin thought as the bread suddenly snapped. Miku paused before standing and throwing the broken food in Ruko's face as Teto appeared.

"The bread's force has felt a disturbance. Who had harmed the Great Crust!" The tealette smiled sweetly while she pointed to the horrified Ruko, bread crumbs all over her while she held the broken piece of grain made Teto snapped.

She chuckled.

"Ruko, Ruko... You should've known better!" As she was dragged by her feet, she thrashed about. "It wasn't me~~~!" The shout resounded through the walls as the black haired girl was dragged into the bedroom.

"Be-Da~!" Miku stuck her tongue out before pulling one eyelid down as the door was shutting.

When her gaze turned back to the remaining three, they froze.

"Now what were you saying?" She smiled sweetly, they gulped. "T-Then we tried a different market! B-But then we found out that Mikuo bought them all... He was munching on the last stick when we got there. Nyah~!" Iroha purred as her tail quickly limped down at the stare that was directed at her.

"Rin-chan! Help me!" The pink haired neko cried out before rushing behind said blond. Said blond flinched before trying to push her away, panic was clear in her blue eyes.

They fought and tumbled till Rin started to whack her in the head repeatedly before facepalming. "Rin-chan~" They both stopped, heads slowly turning to meet with angered teal orbs.

"...Boo!"

"Kya!" The two booked it, not daring to turn around when they heard a chorus of laughter. The tealette sighed as her chuckles quieted before facing Lily. "D-Don't look at me! Mikuo was the one who was making out with Luki while they were in Leek heaven!"

Miku grinned at her before turning around to head to living room, the words uttered from her lips causing the blonde to run after her pleading.

"No threesomes for a week."

* * *

Luka sighed as she placed the groceries down. Hundreds of negi? Check. She smiled in relief before entering the living room with one stick of leek in her hand for her girlfriend Miku. She raised an eyebrow at the depressed Lily that rocked in a corner mumbling to herself.

When she entered, she noticed Miku start looking around frantically. She laughed, seems like the others forgot that the place the get Miku's main food from changed.

They now got the shipments from a private source that's known Misako. They get the leeks, the shippers get paid.

Simple.

But every month it seems the ones sent shopping always forget and go to the usual market. Your supposed to go to the small store by the corner of the street. Easy access.

That's why she offered to get it for _her_ girlfriend. Seems like even the tealette forgot... Again. She always ends up getting everyone to go on a wild goose chase to find her food item.

"What happened here?" The pinkette sat herself down before giving the tealette her snack, teal eyes glittered as nibbled on the white and green stick. "No more threesomes for a week... No more sex for a week... No more... No more..." She looked at Lily before looking at Miku expectantly.

"They didn't bring back my negi so I gave them their punishments." She stated it so simply Luka sighed. "Miku, I told you I'll handle it, remember?"

Said tealette froze before laughing sheepishly. "Um, Yeah...?" Luka grinned before giving her a kiss, "Now what's up with Lily?"

The teal princess grinned. "Remember how I allowed her in our nightly lives to give it some spice? I said no more for a week!" She chirped, Luka shook her head. "Well, punishment is punishment. But what's my reward? And what's _your_ punishment?" Miku blushed, "What do you want?" She grinned naughtily as she took the younger girl bridal style before running to her room, kissing as they did so.

Lily cried silently, as she ignored the sounds going on upstairs. The pair left her alone for a little bonding time it seems... It wasn't fair! Mikuo had Luki and Miku has Luka! Who was she gonna be with right now when everyone else was busy! As the moans and groans resounded through the corridor, a loud thump was heard as the ceiling creaked. She flinched.

Damn. They were fast!

The sound of a door opening snapped her to it as she looked up, eyes shining and watery. Gumi stepped in humming, the older blonde grinned.

"Ne, Gumi-chan!"

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness, but I decided to do this little chapter before moving on to the other stories! I have a couple new stories waiting to be published too, so I have a lot to do.**

**This was a little rushed since I want to work on my other stories right now, and I'm almost done with the new chapters too so they'll be out soon! This was also to prove that, yes, I'm alive and breathing! :D**

**I hoped you enjoyed this, reviews welcomed, and thanks for reading!**

**By the way, if you couldn't tell in this chapters there were hints of certain couples! They were LilyxMikuxLuka and LilyxGumi, you might not be able to tell the latter though...**

**Well, thanks for reading! Next chapter might be longer!**

**See ya!**

**-The Maroon Cross**


	3. Eazy Dance!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloids, nor the song "Eazy Dance" By Hatsune Miku by the ever great Mitchie M.! ^_^ He always manages to make the Vocaloids sound so human it's surreal yet epic! Translation of the song goes to 00Talie00 from Youtube. :D**

**Pairings: Miku x Luka, hints of Kaito x Len, Kaito x Gakupo, Rin x Len, Gakupo x Gumi, Gakupo x Rin, Rin x Gumi**

**My imagination just came up with this, listen to the song if you want and let yours think of another scene for you. OwO**

* * *

Miku grinned, the music coursing through her veins as she stood off to the side of the dance floor, swaying with the tunes as she danced slightly. The prom was going good so far, and beats they played always managed to get to her. Even though she wanted to dance, she couldn't find anyone of any interest to her at all, someone she can tell feels the powerful under tunes as she can.

Her teal dress complimented her hair and eyes as her alabaster skin was literally begging to be touch, but all other bystanders simply too afraid to face her, much less dance with her. Teal locks were overflowing from the loose bun she'd put it in, softly glittering inside the flashing colored lights as chatter filled the place.

She didn't know that many people there, judging how she had the information taught to her by a private tutor, she was still enrolled into school to graduate and such. The only people she did now were dancing, breaking out moves. They didn't look like they were _in_ to it, it looked like their body was just on auto-pilot and only moved as the tune started to speed up.

The tealette sighed, it was getting boring! There was nothing to entertain her, no one who stuck out to her, everything was just so plain! Suddenly, a flash of pink on the dance floor caught her eyes, captivating her as she watched.

If she remembered correctly, the one dancing was Megurine Luka, she was popular yet didn't really show her face around. Her aura spewed out as a danger zone, her frosty eyes showing nothing but a blank look when you looked at her, but when she hit the floor it was totally different.

The pinkette's blue orbs would gain a numbing fire that slowly distinguishes as the songs died down, leaving the empty shell back there once again as the mood perishes. She was in the zone right now, her alluring moves holding all as prisoner as she danced wildly yet elegantly. The pink and black dress she had on, barely reaching her knees as she twirled and shook her hips.

Everything the other slightly older woman did, always seemed to have this charming affect on her. Leaving her in a spell, gapping as Luka slowly ended her dance, fixing her gaze at her as she panted slightly. Miku looked behind her, raising an eyebrow when she remembered she was leaning against a wall before flickering her eyes back to the passionate dancer.

Slowly, tauntingly, those long and creamy legs hesitantly made their way to her, almost afraid she might be crossing boundaries before she regained her confidence and stride over. Blue and teal clashed as they examined the other, not at all minding the other's presences as well. Glossy plump lips opened, closing before opening again as the pinkette asked her question. "Why aren't you dancing on the floor?"

"Why do you ask?" Miku lifted her eyes from the supple lips back to the astounding blue, willing her self not to sink within the deepness that was held within. Both of them were quite popular actually, Miku with her intelligence, singing voice, acting, and dancing, and Luka with practically everything! Since the tealette didn't really go to school, she lacked the social outings she could've gone to, causing her to lack quite a bit of real friends as well.

Luka shrugged, "I think I caught that fire in your eyes a while ago, but why aren't you dancing with the others?" She repeated her inquiry, taking note of the slack posture the younger woman had as her eyes were glued to the slit in the teal dress, revealing a slim waist and part of her thigh.

"Why are you so numb?"

The pinkette seemed to freeze at this, her eyes widening from shock as her jaw slackened. "What?"

"Why is your heart so boring?"

Luka glared at her slightly, although she knew exactly what she was talking about. She stayed silent though, watching her every move before Miku made the first step. The tealette smiled slightly before taking the other woman's hand, dragging her past the floor before moving to the DJ, whispering in his ear before he gave her a mic.

He grinned at them before stopping the current flow that was playing, instantly giving another so called "groovy" beat before she aligned the mic t her lips as she wore the headset. She dragged Luka to the dance floor before beginning to sing, dancing with her before hoping the pinkette will actually let go for once, the past few encounters they had were flashing through her mind.

'_The subject is **the dance hits, oh yeah**__  
_

_I just wanna keep **dancing oh, oh, oh**_

_Shoobidoobidoo Pow pow pow pow pow **yeah**_

_**Now shake your thing and party up!**_'

She saw the pinkette's surprised expression at her english and grinned, bringing her in to dance with her as they moved their body to the rhythm of her song.

'_Everyday is **all fake**, the missing puzzle piece_

_Is the crucial **one piece** we must find_

_Hiding away in the corner of your boring heart_

_Just waiting for someone to find it **one day**!_

Miku lifted her hand to point at her heart, winking at Luka as they moved. Watching as a light blush tinted the other woman's cheeks before giggling, taking notice of how almost everyone was dancing with them.

'_Mink coats and fancy sculptures_

_I'll throw them away in an instant if I get a call from you_

_(**Calling from you**)_

_If it's still possible for the two of us_

_I might even run away~!'_

Her eyes caught sight of Len dancing with Rin before shifting to Kaito, Gakupo shaking his body with Gumi before going to Rin, everyone switching partners as they enjoyed the music and lyrics flowing from her mouth, Gumi and Rin dancing so close together it looked like the two were grinding. Their own eyes shown with joy, and some renowned freedom and excitement.

'_I want to change_

_(**Driving just straight ahead**)_

_The scenery_

_(**Wanna go far away**)_

_Little by little _

_(**A ha**)_

_Tonight_

_(**Oh yeah**)_

_Into something really special_

_(**Hey hey come**_** on!**_)_'

Gakupo twirled Kaito, not caring about the eyes that were watching them before smirking down onto the blue haired boy. Moving down gently to kiss his lips, Luka smiled when she saw that, quickly focusing back onto the music as it overrode her senses.

'_Drifting on the breeze, floating to the rhythm, breaking out into dance_

_**Keep on eazy dance**, let's run to the dance floor  
_

_I want to see the same world melt into light._'

The pinkette laughed lightly at Miku's pronunciation, thinking it cute before watching as the young woman move her bod freely. The lights glistening off their sweat, the heat filling their bodies as the moment continued on.

'_Drifting, floating to the rhythm, accelerating _

_**Keep on eazy dance**, if tomorrow ever comes  
_

_We're trapped in this dream-like moment~_'

The grin didn't leave the older woman's lips when she heard that, so ironic wasn't it?

'_Reflected in the orange glass_

_Layered over the crescent moon, **lead me from you**_

_You said in a casual tone, **"Wanna make an monopoly?"**_

_Were you already planning on trying?_'

The chatter turn to cheering as they jumped to the beat, shaking their hips and moving their head as the tealette did. The grace and movement she was doing was stunning everyone as they laid their eyes on her, she moved closer to Luka, taking hold of her body before trying to make her move when she slowly stopped, mesmerized.

'_**It's** a secret truth **like hide and seek**_

_This **naughty** gesture is **all for you, but**_

_You quickly turned your hand as if to fend me off_

_I remember this moment~!_'

The light tint turned darker, Luka looked away slightly to hide her embarrassment. A frown tugging at her lips before blushing harder as Miku was grinding on her slightly, the frown only deepened when she pulled away.

'_Open your eyes_

_(**Over the sunshine**)_

_For one second_

_(**Wanna have special time**)_

_Just feel da groove a little more_

_(**A ha**)_

_Now keep your eyes closed_

_(**Hey hey come on!**)_'

Luka felt the warm hands before darkness encompassed her sight, shaking her head amusedly at the tealette's childish antics. EVen with all the meetings they had, Miku was always the same.

'_Drifting on the breeze, floating to the rhythm, breaking out into dance_

_**Keep on eazy dance**, let's run to the dance floor  
_

_I want to see the same world melt into light._'

The weight on her face disappeared and she was welcomed with the lights flashing slower, before going into a hectic barrage of colors as it flicked around the room, almost as if dancing to the song itself.

'_Drifting, floating to the rhythm, accelerating_

_**Keep on eazy dance**, if tomorrow ever comes  
_

_We're trapped in this dream-like moment~_'

She shook her head, teal hair twisting in the air in a dazzling fashion. Luka resisted the urge to lock her fingers within the mane of teal before she continued her own dance, keeping her eyes locked with the teal that bore into her. The instrumental allowing them to all show their own moves, laughing and singing along clumsily as they did so.

'**_I_****_Wanna be a free bird_**_ without hesitation_

_I'd fly **through the night** to be by your side_

_**I wanna be a free bird** to me destination_

_My wings are still extended to fly **through the night~**._'

Miku slowed, stilling her dance as she sang the verse. Feelings pouring out, and the pinkette did nothing but embrace them with open arms.

'_Drifting on the breeze, floating to the rhythm, breaking out into dance_

_**Keep on eazy dance**, let's run to the dance floor  
_

_I want to see the same world melt into light._'

Her moves came on again, more wild and free as she danced with the smile implanted on her face. Her cheeks straining as her grin kept getting wider and wider from joy, her insides getting filled with the musical notes as she swayed her body.

'_Drifting, floating to the rhythm, accelerating_

_**Keep on eazy dance**, if tomorrow ever comes  
_

_We're trapped in this dream-like moment~._'

The music started to slow as she sang the final verse, she could feel everyone getting off of their high as the song was beginning to stop. Miku nodded at the pinkette, dancing her way closer and closer to her as her eyes crinkled from the warm smile that still took over her lips.

'_The subject is **the dance hits oh yeah**_

_I just wanna keep **dancing oh oh oooo**_

_Shoobidoobidoo Pow pow pow pow pow **yeah**_

**_Now shake your thing and party_ _up!_**'_  
_

Miku tilted her head up, pressing her lips softly onto the pinkette's before moving towards the exit as the crowd clapped and cheered her name. Winking at the shell shocked woman, she walked out the door as she mouthed something that only Luka would know as she bolted after the teal headed girl.

'Meet me at my place, whenever your ready of course~!'

* * *

**And the rest, is how they say, history. :D Use your imagination! :3**

**I hoped you enjoyed this, reviews welcomed, and thanks for reading! ^u^**

**Now the other chapter got deleted because of people I know walking in on me and I didn't want them to read that because of the endless teasing they would have given me. ^^"**

**Well then, see ya!**

**-The Maroon Cross**


	4. Freely Tomorrow

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloids nor the song 'Freely Tomorrow' by Mitchie M. again. I didn't know he made one of my favorite songs until the Internet slapped me in the face with it. xD**

**Pairings: Miku x Luka, Lily x Rin **

**Another song fic that invoked my imagination, hope you enjoy! Listen to the song if you wish, to me it's addicting like 'Eazy Dance.' ^w^**

**At Stalker01 - Thank you! Here's another one for the both of us then~ :D Also thanks for your support with my stories and patience with me! :3**

**At Paru Cafe - Yup! ^_^ I'm glad you enjoyed it and thanks for reading~! :P**

**This chapter is based on the song, I'm not sure if I'm going to add the lyrics but search it up if you like the lively beats since it's tune is just as upbeat as 'Eazy Dance.' The Miku x Luka part has the song elements, but I've been currently addicted to Rin x Lily after listening to their magnet and seeing some vids with cute fluff between the two and decided to add that in. :D**

**Note: It isn't that good...**

* * *

She stood there, her teal eyes glued to the pinkette standing a bit away from her. The tear streaks glistening from her face as the light rain drizzled on them, both of them standing just across from one another.

The pink haired woman had a feeling of being watched and flicked her head up, looking at the teal headed girl wearing a pair of dark grey leather boots with folds on the top, black stockings that reached a couple inches above the knee, black short shorts, a black and white form fitting blazer that had an emblem on the right sides torso with a white button up underneath, her black and white stripped tie was hanging slightly loose off her neck. Her long teal hair flowed in the wind, held into a ponytail by a giant purple and black bow tie.

Luka felt her breath hitch once she saw the teal orbs regarding her, losing herself through the emotions that were flurrying by in them. Her lungs held the breath there once she felt a hand start to caress her cheek, only shivering at the ice cold touch it held, contrasting with the warm eyes.

Her blue eyes widened at the touch, and at the soft smile that was given to her. A hand was thrusted onto her face, and with a small smile of her own, she took it.

Miku could feel electricity emit from her finger tips and couldn't help but a light blush to adorn her face, pulling the slightly older woman up before dragging her away from the crowds around them. The city was bustling with life as they left, murmurs and whatnot echoing all around them as they ran.

They went everywhere together, from being strangers to best friends, and possibly, even more.

With every new memory the two created together, the more they lifted their heads and smiled, taking on the day as the warmed each other up.

The tealette remembered a few of their more special moments, like how she was shivering herself, trembling as she felt the pinkette's lips connect to her own in a soft and loving kiss. About how they stared connected and cuddled together, experimenting in this unknown feelings of love they were experiencing.

How the two woke up during twilight and enjoyed the others company as they sat in silence, lost in a promise that happened through a dream. She remembered facing all the problems head on, regaining a passion she thought has died within her. She remembered feeling more and more free as each day passed by, experiencing more different kinds of emotions as life moved on.

A flash of one of the most tragic things happening was going on through her head before she grinned at the miracle that happened, how every time the two laughed and smiled they managed through it, all the positive emotions going through them was overpowering all their obstacles.

Miku felt arms wrap around her waist and giggled as she leaned into the embrace, twisting her head so she can nuzzle into the pinkette's neck before brushing her lips on the other's cheek. The older woman moving to kiss her on the lips back before they giggled and stared at the ceiling where their roommates should be upstairs, shaking their heads before moving down to lip lock once more.

* * *

Rin groaned at having the older blond nibble at her neck, pulling at the long golden locks as she bit her lovers lower lip, preventing her from moving as the continued their passionate make out session.

"I love you Lily..."

Slightly lighter blue eyes brightened before she pressed her lips to the younger's temple, "I love you too, Chibi-chan~!" She yelped when she was elbowed harshly in the ribs and grinned into the kiss Rin dragged her into again, thanking god that nothing was a dream.

* * *

**Sorry it's short, it was just a small little ficlet that popped to mind and stuff and I couldn't get in out my head! You can use your own imagination to guess whats been going on between the two if you want, right now I'm a bit lazy and stuff. ^u^" Sorry.**

**Thanks for reading, reviews welcomed, and I hoped you enjoyed~!**

**TT_TT I want more Summer break right now~.  
**

**See ya!**

**-The Maroon Cross**

**Ps) This isn't really that good compared to the last chapter, but I couldn't help it! The little idea didn't leave me alone! xD**


	5. Miku's Indecency: Miku x Luka Style!

**Based Off Of Deviantart's Mythical-Human's Vocaloid Comic 29: Miku's Indecency. It was actually a Miku x Len thing, but I decided to transform it to a Miku x Luka! OwO There are changes here and there, and you don't need to see the comic to get what's going on.**

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing~!**

* * *

The tealette sighed as she walked down the corridors of the mansion to the living room, noting the peaceful chatter that echoed off the walls. She plopped herself down onto the couch before relaxing into the soft material, breathing in the smell of Luka and Meiko's cooking as she smiled. She managed to unwind as she put her feet on the table, smiling at Teto and Ruko as they sat onto the couch next to her.

The three talked about nothing in general, yet the conversation always seemed to reflect back to 'French Bread' whenever the magenta haired girl spoke. Miku laughed at something Ruko said before nodding, her smile stretching as she noticed the arm wrapped around the smaller woman's waist. She decided not to comment on it as she shook her head, happy for her two friends.

Miku stretched her muscles, lifting her arms above her head before yawning. It was a day going by rather slowly, but her stomach managed to keep her awake. She grinned when she saw a certain pinkette and brunette exit the kitchen, plopping themselves onto the couch as well as they all enjoyed the quiet.

"The foods in the oven, so give or take 30 minutes." Meiko chuckled before standing to on the T.v, quickly lowering the volume so they can hear the 'ding' off the oven before turning to watch some cartoons based off them. The younger teal headed diva pouted, "But I'm hungry~!" The brunette didn't seem to listen as she watched her chibi self kick Kaito's ass before spit taking when she saw Luka shove a tuna up Gakupo's. **(A/N: That's really on Deviantart as well, I died laughing! xD)**

Luka smiled softly before standing, staying silent until she returned with a leek in hand as a snack for the poor girl. Seeing the heavenly vegetable in the hands of a friend got her bursting from her spot, tackling right into the unsuspecting pinkette who laughed with her.

Miku nuzzled into the pink haired woman's body, nibbling on the leek as she did so before purring at the feeling of being petted. Ruko watched amusedly before purring herself when Teto did the same, Luka sighed lightly before giggling as she embraced the tealette tighter.

"Happy now?"

"Hmm~ Very!"

"You two get a room if your going to be doing those indecorous things..."

The room stilled when they looked to the hall and saw Kaito, Lily sighed at his side before grinning as she sat next to Meiko. "Oh! Look at that, never knew you can use a roadroller that way...!"

Miku scowled when she felt the hand on her head pull away as Luka waved at the ice cream lover, "Gomen, gomen Kaito-san, but nothing was going on." The tealette turned around, unlatching herself before pointing at the smirking guy. "What did you say? From what I remember a 'hug' was never anything inappropriate you pervert!"

Kaito's eye twitched before he crossed his hands, sticking his tongue out. "Well I'm older then all of you, which means I'm more _wiser_ and _knowledgable_!"

The teal headed diva glared before smirking, moving to grab the collar of her silver button up before laughing. "So you wanna see something '_Indecorous_' then? Fine, I'll show you!"

Without warning, and in front of everyone, she ripped her shirt open and let the buttons fall to the ground. She heard Luka start to panic before she turned around and lip-locked the older woman, watching as a blush littered her face as her blue eyes widened. Kaito gapped before trying to move up, waving his own hands frantically as he spoke. "Miku! What the hell-!"

"Shut your trap Bakaito! Do you really want to test me?"

"But, Miku-!"

"Didn't I tell you to shut up? Should I really prove my point here and now?"

No matter how much the tealette warned him he didn't listen and continued to rant, Luka stayed wide eyed and so shocked it rendered her speech. "I told you not to push me... So it's final. I'll rape Luka right here on the dining table!"

Dragging the shell shocked woman with her, she pushed all the books and magazines off the oak furniture before crawling over the pinkette. Her legs were on either sides of her waist as she straddled the older, moving her hand to her bra strap before slowly pulling it down. She stopped halfway before glancing at the others, who had blushes of their own adorning their faces, except for Teto whose eyes were covered by her girlfriend's.

"Come on, Kaito-kun... Dare me, I dare you~!"

The atmosphere turned thick, each in their own staring contest as they stayed unmoving. Both kept their mouth's shut as Meiko watched with Lily, cheering the blue haired man to say it before pouting when they saw him hang his head. "I'm sorry for my bad behavior..."

Miku stayed silent as he walked away, the bell dinging once he left and as she sighed as she fixed her teal bra. "Sorry Luka-chan, I didn't mean to just up and use you like that..." She picked herself off the woman before picking the leek off the table and finishing it, she made sure to pick up her silver shirt as well and put it on, without the buttons of course.

Everyone else just walked into the kitchen with their eyes wide, the tealette stayed back before dragging the pinkette up and with her towards the kitchen as well. She leaned up to leave a peck on her lover's lips before smiling gently as she wiped the blood from Luka's nose, "Come on now, it's lunch time!"

* * *

**Here ya' go!**

**Couldn't help it for some reason, the idea just spoke to me.**

**Blerg. Now I have to get ready since school is now looming over again. *Sigh***

**See ya!**

**-The Maroon Cross**


End file.
